


A Change in Words

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Naruto does what he can to reason with Karui while she's hunting for Sasuke.
Relationships: Karui/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	A Change in Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or its related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[CW]**

**A Change in Words**

**[CW]**

After being confronted by two Ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village who had come to the Hidden Leaf Village for information on their old friend and former comrade, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki of Team 7 quickly told the red headed girl of the two, Karui, that he will answer their questions to her alone and in private just so she and her teammate could leave his friends alone. He had no real intention on selling Sasuke out, even if he knew where he was, but he hoped that Karui would be reasonable as soon as he told Sasuke's story to her.

Once at a nice spot, Karui was quick to demand Naruto of Sasuke's current location, but then he replied. "I know you're scared for your sensei, but the Sasuke Uchiha I knew was more interested in getting revenge on only one person, so I don't think he would have any reason to work for the Akatsuki's goals."

"Are you calling us liars?" Karui asked angrily with her fists clenched.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't say that. I just don't see why Sasuke would work for the organization that the guy who butchered his own clan belonged to."

Seeing that he had Karui's attention, Naruto spoke to her of how Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, suddenly went crazy and reduced their clan to just themselves and encouraged the former to take revenge on the latter for the massacre. He then gave a brief description of how Sasuke interacted with him and many others in the Leaf from cold indifference to a hidden and begrudging respect for those around him, especially in Team 7. At his story's conclusion, Naruto said. "I know he can be frustrating, and I'm pretty sure that he would do time in jail under the best circumstances for deserting the Leaf Village, but he's still my friend and I will fight for him." He then added with a question for Karui. "Wouldn't you do the same for any friends of yours?"

Processing the knowledge she was told, Karui exhaled an exhausted breath and replied. "Well, yeah, but what am I supposed to do with all this hate I feel?"

Naruto then choose to brace himself for whatever happened as he offered. "You can take it out on me."

Frowning, Karui shook her head. "No. What your friend did was of his own doing, not yours." Sighing, she then said. "If you really don't know where he is, then I should go. Sorry for wasting your time."

As she was about to leave, Naruto quickly said. "For what it's worth, I hope you find your sensei alive, and that there won't be any more hatred to be spread around."

Showing Naruto a small smile, Karui placed two of her fingers to her lips before placing them on his as she then headed back to her teammates, leaving a blushing Naruto alone to contemplate what had happened and what would happen to Sasuke, if things continue as they were.

**[CW]**

**Apparently, Karui is not a popular pairing choice for Naruto, but I think I did the best I could considering.**


End file.
